Of Sobbing Sisters and Dead Daddies
by LearnAndLive
Summary: Kendall comes home one day, looking for his beloved little sister. It's too bad her finds her crying to herself, with some life changing news. NO SLASH OR SIBCEST!


**Hello! This is my first BTR FanFic, and I'm a big fan of the Katie and Kendall fluffiness, and this was supposed to be a cute one-shot, but it turned into a story! Oh, by the way, the Knight's dad is stationed in Afghanistan, no divorce or death! (':**

"Katie? Where are you?" Kendall shouted once he entered the apartment, feeling rather happy after his trip to the skating rink. He was greeted by silence. Slightly panicking, he walked towards his little sister's bedroom and knocked gently. "Baby sister?" He asked the door. Hearing some shuffling, Kendall both relaxed and tensed. Why wasn't she letting him in? Was she hurt? At least he knew where she was. "Katie, is there something wrong? You can tell me." When he was given no response, he decided the Worried yet Respectful brother would not cut it for this job. Now, it was Crazy Overprotective brother's turn. "Katie! I'm coming in!" Hurried footsteps could be heard, but Kendall ignored that as he turned the knob and entered Katie's room.

He did not find who, or _what_ he wanted too, though. Katie was nowhere in sight, just Carlos smiling sheepishly with Katie's belongings scattered around him. Her dark purple comforter was a giant, fluffy knot sitting on her bed. Her desk was covered with papers that Kendall guessed were the financial records of everyone in the Palm Woods. Her carpeting was sprinkled with clothes and other random articles from her closet. He gave Carlos a curious and annoyed look once he was finished scanning the room. "Well?"

"I lost my helmet!" He spewed, near tears. Kendall thought he detected something off with his friend. Usually, the helmet was connected to Carlos, how could he have lost it?

"How?"

"Katie took it!"

Rolling his eyes, he left the bedroom in search of his younger sibling, hoping he wouldn't have to pay and or fix whatever she was doing. "Carlos, where's the last place you saw Katie?"

"Walking out of the apartment. She said she had to tell me something, and when I said I didn't have time, she grabbed my helmet, opened the window, and threw it out."

"Then why are you looking in her room?"

Freezing, Carlos slowly lifted his head out of her desk drawer. "I…whoops…" He said gesturing to the mess around him. Rolling his neck, he muttered "Katie's gonna kill me,"

"If we can find her! I haven't seen her all day!" Kendall exclaimed, becoming frustrated with Carlos' stupidity. When he woke up this morning, Katie was still asleep, so he went to Rocque Records, and then to the rink. Not seeing his sister worried him, sure, but he also missed her. They were great friends, the best of them. Where could she have gone? "Wait. Why didn't you have time to listen to her?"

"I was trying to beat my record of eating 10 corndogs in one minute! And then she just ran out yelling at me," Kendall groaned. "Kendall, relax! She'll probably walk in with a wad of cash in one hand, and a deck of cards in the other." Carlos reassured him. Kendall sighed. "Kendall, come with me to the pool. That's where she hangs out a lot!" Nodding, the blonde blindly followed the Latino out to their beloved Palm Woods pool.

Once there, they only discovered James tanning, and no sign of Katie Knight. "James, have you seen Katie?" Kendall blurted out, praying he did.

The pretty boy looked up from his magazine and replied "Hi to you to. But actually, I did. She was running to the parking lot right after I got hit on the head with this." He picked up a black helmet that was placed on the ground to his right.

"My helmet!" Carlos exclaimed as he ran to it in slow-mo, much like old romance movies. He cradled it like his child once he reached his prized possession.

"Forget the helmet and the pain! James, you know Katie isn't supposed to leave the Palm Woods without one of us or my mom!" Kendall was aggravated. If Katie had a phone, he could call her and ask her where she was, go get her, and everything would be fine. Too bad she didn't. Not knowing where his flesh and blood was was seriously messing with his peace of mind.

"Oops!" James ashamedly smiled, feeling bad. Now, even Carlos was starting to realize the seriousness of the situation. Katie could handle herself, but L.A. was full of homeless people, drugs, and old men. Bad, _bad_ things. And now she was wandering this city. Alone. That thought seemed to settle on everyone at the same time, for they are sprinted to the parking lot. They all loved Katie like a sister, especially Kendall because…well, she _was_ his sister.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked while they ran.

"Library." James panted.

"Call him, we're going to need all the help we can get. Katie's good at getting lost." Kendall commanded, almost missing a small form hunched over, head on her knees, sobbing. The only reason he didn't pass it up was because James punched his shoulder and pointed to Katie, quietly weeping while leaning against the brick of the apartment complex's storage warehouse.

Kendall's heart shattered. Of course he'd seen Katie cry before, but she was always with someone, not huddled up, left to console herself. He matched the speed of a turtle's, knowing if Katie saw them coming, she'd deny crying and keep whatever was eating her bottled up inside. He silently (literally) slid down so he could sit next to his baby sis. Still completely unaware anyone was within a mile's radius of her, she kept letting it out in sheets of tears. Kendall heard some soft and quaking words escape her throat, but he could only pick up "Jo" and "miss him". He couldn't put them together. He looked across her small body, watching as James and Carlos gapped at seeing Katie so weak, her feelings so exposed. They'd never seen her like this. Ever. Accepting the fact he should let her know they were there, he wrapped his arms around her shaking body and placed her gently on his lap.

She immediately stopped crying, thinking she was being kidnapped. Realizing it was only her brothers, she relaxed, yet stifled her waterworks. "I-I thought I was alone." She stated in a voice that screamed _Leave._ Kendall wouldn't have that.

"It's okay to cry in front of people, Katie. You're human." Kendall told her.

"She gets it from you," Logan smiled as he walked up. Apparently someone had contacted him that Katie was here, and there was no need to freak out. Logan sat next to Carlos as Kendall sneered at him.

"I wasn't crying." She said bitterly, wrapping her small arms tightly around her torso.

"Katie," James warned, not wanting to go through games to find out what was wrong.

Sighing defeatedly, Katie began to explain. "Fine. I was crying. Can we go back to the apartment now?"

"Would you rather tell us there?" Carlos challenged, his dark eyes glinting.

Katie glared through the water clouding in her eyes. "No."

"Good. Now begin." Logan instructed as he made himself comfortable.

Katie stared at the cement. "I was hustling Bitters with darts when Mom came down and told me that there was a really important call waiting for me in 2J. So, I went up and answered it, and it was…Jo."

She unhurriedly watched her brother's face change from recognition to hope, and then he remembered his sister crying, and knew bad news was coming.

"Guys, last month she told me she was coming home. We'd been planning this huge party for you guys, celebrating your huge success, and she was going to be a surprise for Ken- you guys." She took a big breath, trying to not start breaking down again. "But…s-she told me she had to stay in New Zealand for another year to finish her season, or she'd be blackballed for leaving. So, we had to call off the party. But, that's not the worst part." She spaced out her last sentence, understanding that this was a lot of information to process. "Kendall…Daddy. He's…dead."

**Kendall and Katie's father was stationed in Afghanistan and they both were really close to him. Next chapter will go into more detail about that, so tell me what'cha think in a review or PM please! (:**


End file.
